


Sekirei

by merve10



Category: Naruto, Sekirei
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, ashikabi, sekirei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve10/pseuds/merve10
Summary: Naruto is a young man who wants to help people.When he goes to his morning run at the forest behind the Uzushio he finds a white haired boy in plunge pool.And that is the start of his rather 'their' story.................................................................................................................In a Naruto Universe not quite same there is sekireis and those sekireis so happens to be the characters of Naruto Universe.





	1. First Feather : The one who fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry from the people who come to read because of the sekirei tag but there won't be any Sekirei Character.  
> I hope you will read and enjoy this story.

Kimimaro run as fast as he can with broken bones and probably internal bleeding too.

He was just trying to go his tuner’s side, so Orochimaru-sama could give him a check-up after his mission at Kiri, and he made half of the way towards Konoha from Kiri when he run them, those Sekireis who wanted to bring him their own master to be winged.

Well if they thought he would let anyone wing him forcibly they should think again.

He was going to find his one and only, the one he born for, the one he will protect from every one and every thing, the one he will love with his whole being, give his mind, body, heart, give his life and no he will not let any body to snatch that from him.

Especially a greedy Ashikabi. If Orochimaru-sama thought him anything it was this, so when his consciousness was sliping from him and he was facing two opitions; one finally stop and let them catch him since that was out for him or any Sekirei who had self respect, he didn’t hesitate to jump down from the waterfall.

Naruto was at the middle of his morning run when he heard the voice of something hitting the water, he was already going towards waterfall so he hurried up to see what fell down.

He tried to check that area at least two times a week. After all if some dead animal fall with the water to plunge pool it could poison the whole water, that would kill the animals drank from there and, cause all medical herbs, flowers and other plants to rot.

If someone wants to go to plunge pool they had to walk over five kilometre into forest that started fifty metre away from the city, Uzushio. It was a small island and it was tied to Fire Country.

They were free to do what ever they wanted with their internal affairs but they had to have permission of Fire Country for foreign affairs. They were an autonomous city and they weren’t bothered by it, citizens were happy and that was the most important thing.

Naruto wasn’t good with history but if he didn’t remember wrong; thirty or forty years ago there had been an attack to Uzushio, city’s two parts of three was destroyed and many lifes were lost that day, and if Konoha couldn’t reach them in time, there probably wouldn’t be anyone or anything survived from that attack.

When they chased the last enemy from their island, Uzushio was thankfull to them but there was another problem. They didn’t have financal and manuel power for building the Uzushio, turning its former glory, so when fire daimyou made a proposal they accepted and become a part of Fire Country. They were able to rebuild their homes and live afterwards under the protaction of one of the most powerfull shinobi villages, Konohagakure.

When Naruto reached the place his eyes took at the side, he looked what hit the water to be able to make that loud noise.

He was waiting to find a young deer, a wolf, maybe a big bird like a pelican, an eagle or a really big crane or goose, he waited to see even a tree trunk so no one should blame him for frozing five seconds when he saw a human being floating like a piece of wood on the plunge pool’s surface.

He threw away his shoes, socks, cell, wallet and right before he dive for the pool he took his shirt off too. He took the body out of water carefully. It was a mirracle this person was breathing, even if it was so so slow, after falling from that height it was a mirracle this boy was able to live so there was no reason to tempt the shinigami, threathing this boy roughly.

He looked at his cell even though he knew there would be no signal and like he anticipated there wasn’t any.

He wasn’t a doctor or medical-nin by any means but he knew advenced first aid and he was a herbalist so he knew what to do.

He took of the unconcious boy’s clothes and look over his body. There were bruises all over his body; cuts that mostly shallow but there was one profound cut at his back; he had broken four ribs, sliped his right shoulder, but gratefully he didn’t injured his neck or spine.

After making sure he done all he can he take the guy his back and started running as fast as he can without causing more harm to the boy.

He knew waiting some one to come and help would be pointless, it was early after all like sun only rising now kind of early and there wouldn’t be anyone in the forest beside him.

Half an hour later he was entering from hospital doors.

“Naruto are..”

The nurse’s smile faint when she saw he had a person on his back, and that person was in really bad shape.

“My God! What happened to him?”

A wheeled bed came and two male nurses take the injured boy from his back and lie down it on the bed.

“I find him at plunge pool in the forest when I was running. I think he fell down from waterfall. He has broken ribs; a profound cut at his back; he has also a slipped shoulder, his right one; he is unconscious over thirty five minutes.”

He explained while taking the boy trauma room.

“Thank you Naruto we will take it from here.”

The same nurse who greeted him at the doors give him a little smile.

Naruto sat the chairs outside of the room and started to wait for news.

There wasn’t many people at emergency room and that was a really good thing.

Unlike shinobi villages or more violent cities Uzushio’s hospital was generaly calm, you couldn’t find the chaos from an Oto or Kumo Hospital, you couldn’t feel like on peels and needles when you stept to hospital like Suna’s or Iwa’s, even the Konoha Hospital with all their prieced medic-nin’s wasn’t anything like Uzushio Hospital.

Well that was what he heard from patiants.

Uzushio’s doctors and nurses were best in their fields and even without the chakra all shinobi used they were far more better than an average medic shinobi. That’s why they had patients from all over the Elemental Nations’. They were usually civilians clearly.

His mother was a doctor at the hospital but right now she wasn’t at there because of a call from Konoha but that wasn’t something new, Uzushio’s medical specialiests travelled between Konoha and Uzushio all the time, and since Konoha became allies with Suna and Kiri they even went those villages some times.

“Naruto”

I looked towards where the all familiar voice came, and there was my best friend, teacher and someone I considered as my grandfather, stood five feets away from me, an oldman in his janitor uniform.

“I heard you find a young man at forest and he was in really bad condition, you are as luky as always, huh?”

“Yep. I decided to go my runing today since tomorrow morning I need to go and help old lady on the second street for her boat, and thank godness I went today not after tomorrow or I can’t think what would happen that poor guy.”

“He would die and you had to burry his body but it seems fate has another plan for you two.”

I didn’t hide the grimace.

"You know I don’t believe fate.”

“You believe fate Naruto you just don’t belive it has only one pattern that it can’t be changed.”

“Of course. I don’t have anyting against fate or its believers but I think it is really irresponsible to think everything a person do is already decided and it can’t be changed. If that was true why we live at all? Why is there schools or hospitals? Certainly if it is writing that a person will learn something they will learn even if they don’t go school or they will heal even if they aren’t treated.If everything was set then why is there any law at all against criminals, after all what they did would be something they don’t have control over.”

“No I don’t believe something as absurd as that, but yes I believe too. I’m thinking fate as a white, clean notebook, and sure there is things we can’t control like borning. After all I don’t think anybody had a choice about if they wanted to born this world or not, and there is our families, no body could choice their relatives, what kind of mother or father they want, if they want to be a part of big family or a small one. Are they want grandparents? Are they want any sibling if they want how many? Are they want to be first born? We can’t forget gender eighter.”

“There is outside factors too. Where they want to be born? An Island, smal city, a village etc.? When they want to be born? Are they want to be summer child, maybe fall?”

“Maybe there is things we can’t choice but I refuse to believe a person’s actions is already decided.”

Old Jimmu had a smile on his face he was proud but there was another emotion there, regret.

“Well said Naruto but how about love? Do you think love is something we decide or something writen by the stars?”

“And how in the name of seven hell we can go from talking about an injured boy to love?”

He had an amused look in his eyes and he send me a look like he knew something I didn’t but he didn’t let me ask anything.

“I have to go now I will come and see when my shift ends.”

Ten minutes after he left a nurse came from the room.

“Oh Naruto-kun! You didn’t have to wait.”

“It’s okay I would worry for him even if I go, so what did you guys find?”

“He is a shinobi but he don’t have anything on him for us to point which village he is from, and he isn’t unconcious because of his wounds.”

“What!? but...”

“Well for a trained shinobi his wounds weren’t fatal but his condition showed that he didn’t slep and didn’t eat anything for over seventy hours so we will be giving him a serum that will help with them. We will be taking him a room for that.”

“Then I’m going to wait for him to wake up. I found him so I should take responsiblty.”

“If you say so.”

The smile she gave me would make a lot of guy fall for her but it didn’t impress me. She was an intern for two weeks so I didn’t hold against her. After all she wasn’t the first one or wouldn’t be the last one who flirted with me, and was an intern.

It wasn’t like I’m against flirting or going out, she is really cute and if she didn’t work at the hospital I would enjoy to be with her but for me it was a big fat ‘NO!’. There was a promise I made to my mother after all.

Her smile dropped upon realizing I wasn’t responding. She cleared her throat and continued

“We will be transfering him to general room. You can ...”

“No, not a general one. Transfer him to one of the one man rooms.”

“But the only available room like you want is the last V.I.P room right now and I’m not sure the patient can afford that one.”

“It’s okay, you do it like I told you. I will talk with the secretary so don’t worry.”

After she gave a short nod to him, Naruto stand up and went to the secretary like he said.

Normally it wouldn’t be done this easly but he was the son of the chief physician and he, himself had a fair amount of reputation so they didn’t made it hard. After dealing with everything I went to see the boy I found.

First I talked with the doctor and like I thought his condition was bad but doctor said the same thing as that intern for a trained shinobi it wasn’t anything important.

When he finished his talk and went inside the room his eyes droped to white haired boy and for some odd reason he remembered what old Jimmu said to him about love but that was ridiculous. After all the person who was lying down was a male and he wasn’t atracted to males. In his twenty years of life there wasn’t a time he found a person from his own sex desireble so the flitter flutter his heart done upon seing this boy ignored with full force.

His pale skin was covered in bandages, one of his arms was tied to serum, his white hair even in that dirty and dispersed state looked beautiful, and he wanted to see this boy’s eyes. Was it black contarary to his pale skin and white hair? Would it disrupt his beauty or complete it.

Kimimaro was confused, when he jumped down from that waterfall he thought he would die so why was he feeling the sensation of waking up from a deep slumber and the aching he felt from all over his body was showing him he get a treatment, and he started to heal. An horrifying feeling crapt under his skin.

Oh Gods! Oh Good Gods! Was he captured? Were they came after him and take him to their ashikabi and they winged him. Was it because of that his heart was all fluffy and serene?

He opened his eyes afraid of what will he find but with the bright light almost blinding his eyes he closed them as fast as possible.

“Oh you are awake that is good I will call doc to look at you.”

All the fear he felt a second ago was gone in an instant he heard that voice. Was he the one who winged him? If he didn’t get wrong owner of the voice should be his late teens or early twenties but that puzzled him. He knew the ashikabi who send his sekireis after him and he was over fifty so-

“I told a nurse she will get the doc for you.”

Kimimaro felt an intens need to see the owner of this voice so he opened his eyes again, this time slowly and he met with the most bright blue eyes he had ever seen.

This person was like a painting of summer day; bright yellow hair like sun itself desided to live on him, clear blue eyes which can put the sky on shame, a radiant smile , teeth as white as clouds and sun kissed skin.

“Wow. You have beautiful eyes.”

Kimimaru didn’t know why but he knew he was blushing and that was absurd becase he got that kind of compliment all the time from girls and boys but hearing from this dazzling person made his insides warm and funy.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto. I was the one who find you at waterfall and get you here so you don’t need to wory I will take responsiblty for you until you are all patched up and ready to go. Well that’s if you will let me of course if you don’t I can go and send some one else or if thre is some where or some one you want to call I can try to help you with that. Uhhh, I talked a lot didn’t I?”

A light chucke fall from the injured boy’s lips.

“It’s okay. I’m Kimimaro and it would really help me if you take responsibilty for me like you said. Can I learn where I am and how much it has been since I came here?”

“Sure. You are curently at Uzushio’s hospital geting treatment and you are here like three and half an hour.”

Kimimaro wasn’t an idiot, he looked for his wings but they weren’t there that meant he wasn’t forcefuly winged and he couldn’t feel any danger right now. After he confirmed that, he concentrated the feelings he was having and upon realizing what those feelings meant for him, his heart started to beat faster, and he couldn’t contain his smile. He found his ashikabi! Unfortunately his happines wasn’t able to last long because of the voices he heard and it seemed his ashikabi heard as well.

“What is this voices coming from out side.”

“Don’t!”

Naruto stoped mid way towards door and turned the injured boy who was pulling serums from his arm and getting up from his bed. He find himself rushing to white haired boy with wory he didn’t understand.

“You shouldn’t get up. It’s dangerous.”

“No it is more dangerous for me to stay and wait for them here.”

Kimimaro grited his teeth and forced the small ache back. He just found his ashikabi but he was about to lose already.

He didn’t had any choice if they find him they would take him to be forcefully winged to their master. He couldn’t let his ashikabi to face with danger. First he needed to get away from here and lose them then he could came back and be together with his ashikabi.

“Are they the ones who put you in this state?”

“Yes that is why I need to go. Thank you for- what are you doing?”

He was going to say thank you and left this place as fast as he can but he had to stop and question his ashikabi after being swept to his arms.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying his ashikabi’s strong arms and warmth but this wasn’t the right time. They were facing with danger.

“I told you I will be taking responsiblity for you and I’m doing exactly that right about now so hold tight and enjoy the ride.”

“It will be dangerous.”

“So it will be for you too. Don’t wory I grew up here so I know where should I go for losing those people.”

Naruto carefully get out from the room but he didn’t go directly where elevators were he gone the exact opposite direction went two halls left and went into a room.

“We will be getting out from window.”

Naruto put down Kimimaro to a chair and opened the window all the way up and looked throught it.

There wasn’t anyone under it, that was good.

“We can’t go out at the same time. I will go first to the branch right outside, you come after me and I will help you, okey?”

“Okey but we need to hurry I can tell they are geting closer.”

Naruto got out and helped Kimimaro to climb as well, after he was sure the white haired boy was safe at the branch he closed the window.

Kimimaro knew he should be worrying and making plans for the group of sekireis that was chasing him not giddy with happiness but he coldn’t help himself. After helping him to climb down from that huge three his ashikabi secured him in his arms and took of running.

They were staying away from main roads and using back roads, jumping above fences to back gardens and after nearly one hour they got inside of a two storied house from back door.

“ I made sure no one saw us and the people who works at hospital wouldn’t say anything about me or where I live so you can relax no one can find you here.”

Naruto took Kimimaro from his hand and lead him to their living room which was tied to kitchen, and lie him down to sofa.

“I will prepare our food, you rest here until then.”

“You don’t need to do it.”

“It is okay you are my quest and there is also the things doctor said so you need to eat and rest.”

Kimimaro watched his saver, and hopefully his ashikabi, go directly refrigirator and take out some igredient for what he will cook but he didn’t like to lie down while the other prepared to their food even though a part of him was happy.

“Can I help too?”

He turned from the cupboard he was taking a pot and looked like he was considering, and give me a sweet smile.

“Nope.”

After seting down the pot in his hands on the stove he turned towards me again and leaned against kitchen counter.

“You can’t help me cooking with only one hand buuuut... if you want you can sit one of the bar chairs and keep me company.”

Naruto took the chopping board and get to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

He fastly peeled onions, carrots, potatos and garlics then choped them to little pieces. After turnin on stove he put three spoon full sunflower oil and one spoon butter. While pot was warming he put water to kettle and wash some red lentil. After butter melted he put cubic cutted onions in pot and stired until onions were translucent then aded carrots, patatos, tomato paste and boiled water. While they were cooking he took chiken meat from fridge cut them thin pieces and put them in a pan with one glass water and left it to boil.

Kimimaro was watching with wonder. If the blonde’s experienced and easy movements were anything to go by then his ashikabi was realy skilled in cooking.

“Oh! I forget to ask you but please tell me if there is anything you are allergicor you don’t like to eat something.”

He shaked his head fastly and continued to watch the blonde.

After only one hour table was set and all dishes were ready soup, pasta, salat and drinks.

“This one is called ‘red lentil soup’ it will be more delicious if you pour some lemon, it will help your stomach. Others are obvious but I will tell you any way. That one is pasta with chicken, mushroom and cream, oh our salat’s main ingredient is a plant called ‘roka’ it has a lot of vitamin K so it will help your bones’ healing and we have lemonade for drink.”

“You are enjoyig.”

Naruto give a radiant smile.

“Yep. I realy like cooking.”

“So you are a cook?”

“Well that is one of my job definition but not entirely.”

Naruto watched the white haired boy and saw the clear curiosity.

“Let’s make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

“You are gonna tell me why did you fell down from waterfall and why are those people chasing you then I’m gonna tell you my job definition. Deal?”

Naruto waited for a no so the answer quite suprised him.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Then here first information about me. I don’t like doing only one thing for my life so I have more than one professional interest and one of them is cooking.”

So his ashikabi had more than one job.

Kimimaro hoped none of them were jobs that needed to be done here.

Maybe it was absurd for him to worry after all maybe his ashikabi... his ashikabi wouldn’t want to wing him.

Even the thought of this handsome blonde man, this man who is the whole reason he was born, breathing and the reason he was not just any shinobi but a _sekirei_ , refusing him made him want to cry until nothing left from him behind.

He noticed Naruto waiting for him patiently for his turn and tried to push those dark thoughts away and give a small smile.

Now it was his turn to tell about himself to his ashikabi.

He pried all the gods he heard civils talking and believing, he send those same prayers to all kages and sekirei pillars and told the first things about himself with a deep breath.

“I’m a shinobi born in Kaguya Clan of Land of the Moon and raised at Konoha. Normaly a shinobi can’t left his or her village if they do they would be killed at the spot by their clan, their village. There is only one exeption on that rule and that is if the shinobi who left his or her village is a _sekirei_. They are rarety among shinobis and they are very special. I’m one of those rare beings.”

Kimimaro studied his ashikabi’s expression and saw only one of his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner rather than the shocked expression he was waiting and his light chuckle suprised Kimimaro.

“So I get other villages are trying to get their hands on those treasures and the people were chesing you was some of them. Since you gave me this big information I quess I should give you an information at same scale.”

“You see I realy admired to my doctor mother and wanted to help people just like her but I’m not a person that can sit still and study for years. I had a realy wild childhood so when I discovered there is a way for me to help other people while running between woods and that way is close to my mothers I jumped the chance to learn that way, becoming a herbalist.”

So his ashikabi was a herbalist and a cook, and he wanted to help people; that was good, beside his jobs could be done any place if there wasn’t any more... but the respect and love for his mother that bled through his ashikabi’s voice was telling he probably wouldn’t like to leave his mother alone.

Naruto thought and he thought hard because the subject his brain was toying was something it would be effecting his life up ahead and he couldn’t make any rash decision.

After all one’s _sexuality_ was something to think carefuly.

Why was he thinking about his sexuality after twenty years of straight life?

Well the answer to that question was curently sitting at the opposite side of the table and worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Naruto didn’t understand why this sight was causing his body to heat with desire. He saw beautiful women writhe under him, watch them make out with each other, and surely make more sinful things with their mouth but watching that pink lips go and come between those pearly white teeth made Naruto long to do the same thing.

_How he wanted to just yank this white haired beauty to himself and savor those sweet looking lips himself_ _\- and the rest of the boy-_.

Did that make him gay?

He didn’t had anything against homosexual people or homosexualty itself.

He had meet gay people before and he did remember quite enjoying from the show that three lesbian lovers put for him just two months ago but no he didn’t think he was gay.

All his partners and interest up until now was always with females.

They weren’t felt disgusting or they were forced, eighter.

That left one option; _he was, no, is a bisexual_.

Well that was that. It wasn’t so much shock for him.

He was barely twenty and it didn’t have been even five years he became acquainted with sex and get this mix the manner his mother raised him. He was able to accept the idea being bisexsual with ease.

“mmm... actually it wasn’t exactly a village trying to catch to me.”

He snapped from his thoughts with the white haired boy’s murmuring.

Kimimaro looked anxious, don’t sure from himself and worrying about something.

“The thing I’m going to say now is really important.”

“I’m all ears.”

Kimimaro give a small smile to him and shut his eyes for a few second.

Naruto could understand what ever he was about to say was realy big for him.

When he opened his eyes again they had determination in them.

“I said we sekirei had more power than normal shinobi but for us to reach that exceptional power and bring forth it, we need to be winged.”

“Winged?”

Kimimaro nodded his head.

“Yes we can be winged by an another person.”

Kimimaro took another lungfull of breath apparently the one he took was finished its usefulness.

“Said person is very special for us sekireis and _every sekirei_ has that special some one. _They are the reason we born, breath and fight_. They are called _ashikabi_ and are the very core of our beings.”

Kimimaro looked at his ashikabi, making sure he would understand every word and their heaviness.

“We sekireis are always on search for our ashikabis but unfortunately there are ashikabis searching for us too.”

“Why did you say that like it is something bad.”

The sad smile Kimimaro give him as an answer made Naruto’s heart clench.

“I said they are our very core, they are realy precious for us. It would be pale to compare their importance for us but think about them as rings with gems on them. We are always seeking for those valuable rings but not any of them, it should be the one that crefted for us. At least that is what the big part of sekireis want and wish but all of us aren’t that lucky.”

“We have only one right, only one chance to get a ring for ourself. When we have a ring there is no claim left for any sekirei, it is for life. Even if the ring we have too small or too big or the gems is not the right one or right coloured for us, we can't take of and find a new ring for ourselves.”

“Hold it what do you mean ‘it is for life’? You can take off and throw a ring if it is something you don’t want. Forget the ring theory there is people who are dumping their lovers.”

“Not sekireis. I was serious when I said we breath and fight for our ashikabi. When a sekirei get his or her wings from an ashikabi they will _die_ for their ashikabi even if said ashikabi isn’t the one we were searching for.”

Naruto could literarily feel the truth behind those words and for some odd reason he felt his stomach tighten to them.

“There is people who are taking advantage of that and winging sekireis forcefully.”

Kimimaro get quite but Naruto could tell the white haired boy wasn’t done with talking, wasn’t done with explaining...

Then it dawned on Naruto.

Kimimaro was explaining things to _him_ ; things that should be latent shinobi information, not something a _civil_ like Naruto should know.

But _why?_

Why was this injured white haired boy, a shinobi, a sekirei was sitting on his kitchen counter with _him_ , answering _his_ questions and explicating why was those guys attacked to _him_.

Well he knew the answer for first part; he got the boy here; saying it was his responsibilty.

_He was_ Naruto’s responsibilty, he find him after all but...

Naruto didn’t think after that, actually that wasn’t quite right. It should be ‘couldn’t’ not ‘didn’t’ because who could think when your freaking front door exploded? Not any one Naruto knew until this morning.

He said this morning because apperantly Kimimaro was able to think and act, if his draging Naruto from his collar to back door was anything to go by.

_Well that is a shinobi for you_.

“ **TAK! TAK! TAK! IS ANYBODY HOME?** ”

Gigling sounds came after overly happy tone used for the question.

“What I’m always saying Oriha. You need to ask first then knock the door.”

We heard the gruff voice before seing a lean man in black leather and with a sword in his left hand at my back garden.

Kimimaro stoped dragging me and tried to put some distance between our new attacker and us but because of the threat we had our back too, we weren’t able to move so freely.

“Oriha don’t like to ask question and Finbarr-sama said it’s okay as long as Oriha takes the sekirei alive to him.”

“Tell that to other four you killed.”

“It isn’t Oriha’s fault they were too weak to survive from that much and Finbarr-sama wouldn’t want those weaklings so Oriha will take this one to Finbarr-sama and get praised for bringing a strong Sekirei so stop being mean to Oriha. Juusa is a big bad meanie.”

The swordsman let out a annoyed sigh and Naruto wanted to mirror him because the man in black, Juusa, was standing in the middle of his mother’s begonia flowers.

“Naruto.”

His attention bought back to white haired injured boy with his low voice, how tense his body and how his well hand was placed in front of him, and maybe how long and strong the arm that hand belonged.

“I thank you for all you had done for me but you need to leave quickly.”

I thought he was keeping low but it seemed our attackers caught what he said.

“Now now don’t be like that whitey-chan. We want to play with your new friend, **right Juusa**.”

“No playing. We are gonna _kill_ that guy, take sekirei and be on our way.”

Naruto saw Kimimaro shaking but before he could even finish his thoughts about the reason of his anger he felt towards this people for causing Kimimaro’s shaking and the anger towards _himself_.

Himself for not being able to do any thing to stop Kimimaro's fear.

There was blades flying towards them Kimimaro wasn’t sure he could handle with his, now theirs, attackers even if he was healty.

They were two people and he was sure there was more on the way he was remembering at least _six more_ shinobi.

They were winged and clearly had more experience than him.

On the other hand Kimimaro was injured, had an ashikabi he had to protect and didn’t have any of his tools.

But Kimimaro did know another thing.

_He knew_ he would ensure Naruto’s safety even if _he died_ so when three shuriken fly towards him Kimimaro didn’t hesitede to step in front of Naruto, get a bone as strong as he can at his current state and reflect those shurikens.

The purple haired kunoichi gigled like what Kimimaro done was something funny.

“Juusa whitey-chan wants to play with Oriha too.”

“No playing. I will take the sekirei, you kill the blonde guy.”

“Oriha doesn’t want the boring way. If Juusa won’t let Oriha to play with whitey-chan then Oriha will sit here and won’t go anywhere.”

Naruto couldn’t believe there was this kind of Kunoichi.

“Fine. Play with the sekirei but if you kill him like others don’t come to me crying. You know what will Finbarr-sama do.”

When black haired male one, Juusa gave the childish female permission for ‘her play’ the purple haired girl, Oriha let an exited gigle then there was a rain of shurikens.

Kimimaro moved as fast as he can and protect Naruto and himself as good as he can at his current state.

He was low on the chakra department right now, he could use only one hand and he couldn’t use his shikotsumyaku to full power.

There was no question about sekireis were special amount the shinobis but it wasn’t like they were invincible.

True there were sekireis powerfull enough to called _Gods_ but it wasn’t like every one of them were that strong.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds into Oriha’s attack and Kimimaro had diffrent size of cuts all over his body, thirty more seconds and he was using his injured arm and twisting his body in ways that would surely make them worse and leave permanent demages put sixty five seconds and he was ripping apart his own muscles but this was good.

It was all _good and worth_ it if he would be able to _protect his ashikabi_ , o _protect Naruto_.

Then it all happened in half a second.

The guy, Juusa, who was standing at their left and wasn’t moving until then moved and went directly for Naruto’s heart.

Kimimaro didn’t have time or the necessary energy to defent them against the attacks now coming from two sides so he left himself open for shurikens and shielded Narutos body with his own against Juusa’s blade and with a little pushing his ashikabi’s body right he made sure that blade didn’t reach Naruto’s heart.

Naruto didn’t see that Juusa guy leaving his place and come them or Kimimaro’s turning his back against shuriken girl and shielding his body with his own.

No.

He was standing there and _helplessly_ watching Kimimaro _protect him_ from Oriha while he himself was covered in _cuts, bleading and moving in ways that would left lasting demage at his already wounded bones and muscles_ then there was a pain I didn’t know up until this point.

First it was cold but it heated fastly and turn into a hot, scorching pain.

My shoulder was burning and there was wetness and it wasn’t just there but unlike my shoulder it wasn’t from my blood.

“Juusa! Why did you interfere Oriha’s fun!”

Other guy grunted and replied but I didn’t pay attention any of the things he said.

My full being was aching the knowledge how helpless I was and Kimimaro had to pay for that.

“W-Why?”

I maneged to choke but I wasn’t waiting a response so I almost didn’t hear what come out of his mouth as a mare susuration.

“I told you already, didn’t I?”

I didn’ understand first but then there was an image.

_An image_ that shoved Kimimaro sitting at our kitchen counter just seconds ago, looking at me like he wanted to convey me with his eyes to the truth of his wor-

_“...they will die for their ashikabi...”_

My eyes widened with comprehension and I understood why Kimimaro was explaining those things to me.

“... we will kill them.”

My ears caught what was the guy saying and my attention turned them.

We didn’t had much time in our hands to talk because there is no way we are geting alive in this.

I didn’t fully knew what was ashikabi but the way Kimimaro put into words...

It was like they were realy special for their sekireis and the thought of me being that imported for some one made me anxious and happy at the same time.

Naruto didn’t know if it was for to give Kimimaro who was searching his ashikabi and when he found he was about to die, a little gift or to make him believe he understand, Naruto understood he is the ashikabi, he knew Kimimaro was his sekirei.

All he knew when his eyes landed on Kimimaro’s lips there was a sudden urge, a need to taste those lips come over him.

They were about to die and Naruto felt it would be a shame if he couldn’t kiss Kimimaro before they died so he did exactly that.

Moving his left arm hurt like a bitch but he didn’t care. He tugged Kimimaro’s body up and when he reached for Kimimaro’s lips he had only a peck in his might, a light kiss and some rememberance before they died.

Then he got to taste those lips and there was nothing beside them.

Kimimaro was dying.

He knew that much but he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t felt completly happy, _blessed_.

After all _he was dying for his ashikabi_ even though Naruto didn’t wing him.

He was dying for him so why was Kimimaro felt _hallow_?

All of his sixteen years of life he allways thought, even dreamed, this kind of dying would be a happy way his life to end, he thought he would gladly close his eyes. But he didn’t felt glad.

Now he was going to die and there wouldn’t be any one who can protect Naruto from their attackers.

His ashikabi was going to die after him.

Kimimaro was about to surrender the darkness completely when he felt his body shifting slightly upwards. Kimimaro saw yellow and blue in the black that was covering his eyes then there was presure against his lips.

Kimimaro’s breath hitched.

Naruto was winging him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikotsumyaku : Kimimaro's kekkai genkai.


	3. The Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.   
> Trust me I know how frustrating it can be and I'm really sorry to done that to you.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Kimimaro was burning. When Naruto’s, his ashikabi’s lips caught his own, his brain and body shut down for a second or two.

First, all the heat his body housed gathered in his Sekirei core and his body gone completely cold, numb, Kimimaro was afraid, he felt like there was no light in this world anymore, only cold and lonely, terrorizing darkness.

He felt like a stranger in his own body.

Then his Sekirei core heated and he was burning this time.

His core flared and searched the power that awakened its; and when it found, it reached and connected with the power that declared ownership on its own. Connected his soul to his ashikabi’s, Naruto’s soul.

Then come the blissful feeling.

His wounds closing and healing, all the pain and agony he felt leaving his body.

After his wound closed came a dark purple light off from his back and formed eight different wings that looked like seagulls. They were lifeless first, remaining dull like artefacts but then they opened up with all their beauty and purple feathers from light fell down all over the earth. Some feathers formed a dome around them but bone blades came forth from places where the other feathers touched.

Naruto’s healing wasn’t as fast as Kimimaro’s but his bleeding had stopped and the pain which was controlling his whole body had decreased.

They parted from each other. A fine blush colouring Kimimaro’s cheeks and a new light shining in the eyes of the two.

**“These are the bones of my pledge. Protect my ashikabi from anything and everything that tries to harm him, forever and ever .”**

Kimimaro said his prayer with all the determination and adoration he felt for the one he was waiting and he reluctantly gets up from his ashikabi’s chests.

He had two enemies to fight after all.

They had tried to take him away that old bastard to be forcefully winged. He could understand this. It was nearly impossible to say no, one’s ashikabi so yes even if it angered him and he can’t, won’t forgive them, he could _understand_.

They are _shinobi_.

They are _Sekirei_.

They are raised to do and be prepared for any and every order they are gonna get, face. They are trained to accomplish it or die.

However, it ends right at there.

They went after _his Ashikabi_ , intent to _kill_. They harmed him, wounded him, caused him pain he shouldn’t felt but felt because Kimimaro wasn’t able to protect him. Because he wasn’t strong enough or fast enough. Because... because _Kimimaro wasn’t enough_.

All this frustration and anger and self-pity and all these bad feelings Kimimaro felt, coiling on his chest like one of Orochimaru-sama’s serpents, ready to strike at any chance.

Kimimaro was going to make sure these two Sekirei were going to regret ever crossing roads with him, attacking him, chasing him and harming his Ashikabi.

Normal Sekirei could only be able to use 50% to 60% part of their whole power until they find their Ashikabi and for a bloodline Sekirei like himself, the portion of power they could use was decreased 34% to 45%.

Kimimaro knew these facts, every Sekirei did, but even knowing those didn’t prepare him nor the other two to the increase in his power. He pierced Oriha’s body at five different points and Juusa on his shoulder in bare seconds. He was going to go for their hearts when he felt other four presences coming. He took a defence stance right before they touched Naruto’s back garden.

They weren’t Sekirei they were normal Shinobi and even if he had a huge power boost now he didn’t know how to control this much power so he didn’t stop them when they helped Oriha and Juusa or when they took them and retreated. He had an ashikabi he had to protect and attend to his wounds, even if his ashikabi wasn’t wounded he wouldn’t let his ashikabi unprotected and go.

After being sure they really left Kimimaro sighed and let go his defence –not fully, never fully- and turned towards his ashikabi.

Kimimaro was waiting for an unconscious Naruto or one where he was conscious and angry to him, angry at him for dragging him in this mess, not his tired but bright grin, not the lazy but contend look in his eyes and most certainly not what came in his mouth.

“Damn, that was hot.”

Kimimaro blinked and blinked again.

Did he just hear his ashikabi right or his brain was so high on endorphins and adrenaline he was making things up himself?

Oh, now he was imagining his ashikabi was chuckling and now he was moving his lips like talking...

“Kimimaro, even if I’m quite enjoying the dorky look on your face I really need to get up from here and treat my wounds.”

Oh, his ashikabi was saying...

Kimimaro finally snapped out his daze and helped his ashikabi up with a red face and it was because of embarrassment he didn’t realize what his ashikabi called him until they were inside the house.

“I don’t look like a dork!”

Naruto managed to give a pained chuckle.

Kimimaro took him back to the hospital to be treated.

“Naruto! ”

A doctor comes rushing to their side and upon seeing Naruto’s wound he grimaced.

“So they found you.”

“Unfortunately, yes. Did they harm anyone ?”

“I will tell you but let’s patch you up first.”

Naruto didn’t want to be anaesthetized fully, only the area of the wound and neither Kimimaro or the doctor was able to change his mind. Not wanting to lose time on arguing the doctor did what Naruto wanted and while stitching his wound, he explained what that crazy girl, Oriha, and the others done.

Three security guards and one nurse had died. One of the patients and a doctor was critically wounded, they were in the operation room right now. There were others with minor injuries as well.

Kimimaro’s heart ached at the look on his ashikabi’s face and the fact that it was because of him didn't help either. Because of _him_ , his ashikabi was blaming himself.

Maybe it would be better if he had died.

Kimimaro was sure his ashikabi was regretting saving him and who could blame him for that?

After all, it hadn’t been even twelve hours and he had already caused so many problems for his ashikabi.

First, his ashikabi had to carry Kimimaro and run from that two crazy Sekireis. Second, because of that two Sekireis, who were chasing Kimimaro, a part of his ashikabi’s home, which his ashikabi had been raised since he had born and opened for Kimimaro, had blown up.

“.....kay?”

Thirth, because Kimimaro wasn’t able to protect his ashikabi because Kimimaro wasn’t strong, wasn’t able to do anything, because Kimimaro was _the dead last_ his ashikabi had hurt, had nearly died.

“...mi...re...kay?”

And now, now this!

“Kimimaro!”

When Doctor told him about what those two done in hospital anger raise inside Naruto.

Why would they harm innocent people, kill them? He didn’t blame himself nor Kimimaro so he didn’t look at him least the poor boy thought he did. That is why he didn’t see the shadow casting over Kimimaro’s face but after the Doctor was done with patching him up he looked at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro looked tense, like a too strained chord.

Naruto called to him, he asked if Kimimaro was okay, he called his name but Kimimaro wasn’t answering. Naruto had to shout his name for him to finally snap out of it.

“Oh, Na-Naruto-sama, I’m sorry I wasn’t listening.”

Naruto got the impression that sorry hadn’t meant to be for the lack of listening on Kimimaro’s part but rather something different but this wasn’t the place to ask and talk about it.

Naruto stood up from where he was seated and took Kimimaro’s hand in his own.

“Let’s return home and talk about it okay?”

If you had asked Naruto if it would be possible for Kimimaro to tense more he would say ‘No.’ Well, it seemed he would be wrong.

They went back home this time from the main road and visited a construction workshop. A worker came with them and while he was looking the damage Oriha and Juusa had done, they went Naruto’s room.

“Now Kimimaro what is wrong?”

Naruto knew before Kimimaro even opened his mouth that he won’t be hearing the truth.

“Nothing is wrong Naruto-sama.”

Kimimaro winced when Naruto sighed and tried to take a step back but Naruto didn’t let him. He took Kimimaro’s hand again and sit on his bed. He looked at the white-haired beautiful boy but Kimimaro wasn’t looking at him. Naruto gently raised Kimimaro’s chin and made eye contact with him.

“Let’s make something clear first.”

Naruto searched Kimimaro’s eyes but they weren’t like when they were at the lunch. Naruto didn’t know what but Kimimaro was fearing something, something he thought Naruto was about to say so it was better to say his piece and assure the Sekirei as much as he can.

“Kimimaro I won’t say I fully understand what is a Sekirei, what is an Ashikabi or even what is a Shinobi. I don’t know you and you don’t know me but... but I want to _learn_ what is a shinobi, what is a _Sekirei_. I want to learn more about you. _I want to know you_. I want to learn what is an Ashikabi, learn about _being an Ashikabi._ ”

Naruto stopped there and took a deep breath. Kimimaro’s breath had quickened and his lips were trembling.

“I know there is no turning back about this Ashikabi and Sekirei bond as you have called and I want to _strengthen_ this bond. Because if it is _anything_ like you explained to me I’m glad to have it and I want to give it a real chance, not simply sit or do nothing as if taking it granted. I’m aware how lucky I’m to be chosen as an Ashikabi, chosen to be _your Ashikabi_ , _chosen by a beautiful Sekirei_ like yourself as an Ashikabi, Kimimaro”

As Naruto stopped one more time and looked at the tears running down freely on Kimimaro’s cheek and he was glad to be able to note how the fear had vanished from the beautiful boy’s eyes.

“You may not want to answer me about something or there would be things that you want to keep at to yourself and that is understandable. After all, we had just met but Kimimaro, please do not lie to me. Just say you don’t want to answer that question or simply don’t want to talk about it, yet.”

Kimimaro’s chest felt heavy.

Lucky?

His Ashikabi thought he was lucky?

No! The one who was truly lucky wasn’t his Ashikabi – even if that thought really stroked his ego -.

It was him.

It was him who was truly blessed with an Ashikabi like Naruto-sama.

Naruto-sama wanted him to be honest? He would _be_.

Kimimaro told Naruto about his fears and his Ashikabi wiped his tears and hold him tight against his chest. When all was said and Kimimaro’s fears had been put on a rest, they got up.

“Well then let’s pack up some of my belongings and catch the night ship at Hi no Kuni.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please don't forget kudos and comments.  
> I'm aware my English isn't so good and if one of you want to help me and be my beta reader I would be happy.


End file.
